I Miss You
by Silent Guardian
Summary: Kouzumi fic. Izumi has been accepted to a really good school back in Italy. Kouji misses her a lot, and wished he had told her how he felt before she left. Will he have a second chance? Please R/R!


Tiff (Author)- Hi there minna-san! Wow, my second Kouzumi fic already, I just wrote my first one today and now I'm starting a new one which I probably will finish tomorrow which is when you will be reading this. Whoa, that was a little confusing. Anyway, now to introduce my friends who help me with stuff. Crystal, your summary girl, Lily, your disclaimer, and Li, you're review answerer, if this wasn't a one shot fic again. Well anyway, go ahead everyone!  
  
Crystal- Hi there, I'm Crystal, and now for your info and stuff. This is another songfic that Tiff wrote with the song With You (Reanimation) by Linkin Park. Please don't be mad if it doesn't fit the song well, we're all crazy so it just somehow made sense to us but anyway, now here is your nice and longer version of the summary.  
  
Summary: Kouji is in love with Izumi but she has been accepted to a really good school back in Italy. Kouji is in his room and is really missing Izumi and wishes he had told her his feelings before she left. Will he get a second chance to tell her? Then the song somehow connects with that. Anyway, Kouji is just sad and stuff so sorry if he seems a little OOC. We try really hard to keep the chars true to their personalities but sometimes we get bored and stuff happens ^_^. Well anyway, going off topic so your turn Lily.  
  
Lily- Hey there, I'm Lily, your disclaimer person. Ahem, we do not own Digimon, or any rights to Digimon, or anything very important about Digimon or else we wouldn't need to write fanfics because we could just put it in the real show. All we own our are own crazy plots and ideas and all that stuff. Next!  
  
Li- Hey there I'm Li, and once again Tiff decided to do a one shot fic so I once again have no real job to do! Anyway, just review because it really helps us out, feedback is really helpful to our writing when we write future fics and it's always nice to get a few compliments ne? Anyway, that's it for me.  
  
Tiff- Ok then, let's start the story already!  
  
The rest- Start!  
  
Kouji Minamoto and Izumi Orimoto were together in some sort of forest, and were sitting next to each other in an embrace as they watched the sunset over the tree tops. Then the two faced each other and they each shared a kiss. That's when Kouji woke up. He let out a disappointed sigh to the sight of his apartment bedroom as he thought about his dream girl.  
  
I woke up in a dream today  
  
To the cold of the static  
  
And put my cold feet on the floor  
  
"It was only a dream Kouji, she's gone now." he said to himself in a sorrowful tone as his gaze turned to the picture of Izumi that sat on his dresser near his bed. Izumi had been accepted to a really good school back in Italy and was leaving this morning. Her flight left early so they had all said their goodbyes to her last night. She was probably already on her way to Italy by now.  
  
Forgot all about yesterday  
  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
  
He turned his attention away from the photo. "How could I have made the mistake of losing her like this? Why didn't I just tell her my feelings when I had the chance? You're in love with her and yet why did you make the mistake of never telling her how you feel?"  
  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake  
  
Slow to react  
  
"She's gone now Kouji, she's not coming back for awhile and you've got to get used to that. You can't bring her back."  
  
Even though you're so close to me  
  
You're still so distant, and I can't bring you back  
  
He turned his attention back to the photo. He gazed at her warm smile, her sparkling eyes, and her gentle face. Just this simple picture reminded him of why he loved her so much. She had always been so nice to him, so eager to be his friend. Even back then in the digital world, she was so sweet. She had helped show him real friendship and true love too, even if she didn't know it. Even now he still sees her in his dreams.  
  
It's true, the way I feel  
  
Was promised by your face  
  
The sound of your voice  
  
Painted on my memories  
  
Even if you're not with me I'm with you  
  
"Maybe if I just keep the memory fresh in my mind, it'll still be like she's still here."  
  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
  
With you  
  
You, now I see, even when I close my eyes  
  
With you  
  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
  
With you  
  
You, now I see, even when I close my eyes  
  
With you  
  
Kouji stayed there sitting on his bed for the longest time thinking about Izumi and started to become frustrated. "You can't keep acting like this. She's gone now and you've got to deal with it. You can't let these thoughts keep controlling you." he said to himself as he finally got off the bed and walked towards the bathroom.  
  
I hit you and you hit me back  
  
And we fall to the floor  
  
The rest of the day stands still  
  
Fine line between this and that  
  
But when things go wrong,  
  
I pretend the past isn't real  
  
Now I'm trapped in this memory  
  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake  
  
Slow to react  
  
Even though you're close to me  
  
You're still so distant, and I can't bring you back  
  
It's true, the way I feel  
  
Was promised by your face  
  
The sound of your voice  
  
Painted on my memories  
  
Even if you're not with me I'm with you  
  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
  
With you  
  
You, now I see, even when I close my eyes  
  
With you  
  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
  
With you  
  
You, now I see, even when I close my eyes  
  
He walked into his bathroom and splashed some water on his face to help him wake up. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. "You can't let your dreams control you. It's not like she's going to just all of a sudden make up her mind one-day and say she loves you. It's pointless to wait around like that. If she really did love you back, she wouldn't have left without telling you, am I right?" He then got a quick shower and changed into regular clothes.  
  
No  
  
I won't let you control my fate while I'm holding the weight of the world on my conscience  
  
No  
  
I won't just sit here and wait while you weighing your options  
  
You're making a fool of me  
  
No  
  
You didn't dare to try and say you don't care  
  
And solemnly swear not to follow me there  
  
No it ain't like me to beg on my knees  
  
Oh, please oh baby please  
  
That's not how I'm doing things  
  
No  
  
No I'm not upset, no I'm not angry I know love is love and love sometimes, it doesn't pay me  
  
No I'm never without you, I'll always be with you  
  
You'll never forget me, I'm keeping you with me  
  
No I won't let you take me to the end of my row  
  
Or keep burning and torching my soul  
  
No  
  
No I'm not your puppet  
  
And no, no, no, I won't let you go  
  
No, no matter how far we've come  
  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
  
No matter how far we've come I,  
  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
  
Kouji walked into his living room and laid down on his couch, staring up at the ceiling. "What am I going to do?" he thought. He continued to stare up at the ceiling as his mind drifted.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted though by a sudden loud knock on the door. "Who would be visiting this early?" he thought as he got off the couch and walked over to the door. He unlocked it and pulled back the door, standing in the doorway was Izumi! "Izumi!? What are you doing here? What about you're flight?" he said puzzled.  
  
Izumi looked into Kouji's eyes, she was out of breath from running up the stairs and looked as though she had been crying. She ran towards Kouji wrapping her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "Oh Kouji! I just couldn't do it! The moment I almost got on that plane I realized it wasn't worth it! I know I should have told you sooner but, I, I, I love you too much Kouji! I just couldn't leave you." she said half- yelling and half-crying as her eyes leaked tears down her cheeks.  
  
"Izumi, I, I love you too. I've missed you so much in such a short time and you were never even gone." he replied. Izumi slightly pulled away from him so that she could see his face. "Really? I'm so sorry Kouji! That moment I nearly stepped onto that plane, I realized that it wasn't worth losing all I have here. It's not worth the loss of my friends, the loss of you. I came back here as fast I could." wiping the tears off her face. "I'm so glad you're still here Izumi, I made the mistake of losing you once, but now I've got a second chance and I'm not going to mess this one up too." "Dido." Izumi replied.  
  
Izumi wrapped her arms tighter around Kouji's neck, and he circled her waist with his hands as their faces leaned closer together and their lips met, sharing a kiss with each other. They soon deepened the kiss. Both of them had been given a second chance. Love had given them a second chance, and they weren't going to waste it.  
  
With you  
  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
  
With you  
  
You, now I see, even when I close my eyes  
  
With you  
  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
  
With you  
  
You, now I see, even when I close my eyes  
  
Tiff- Wow, I actually completed another fic this soon! I'm on a role! That's a new record for me ^_^. I'm sorry if the story isn't that great, I had written the whole story out but when I went to do a final save my computer freezed in the middle of the saving and it corrupted the file and I had to start all over. It was a lot longer and better the first time but then I couldn't remember everything I had written so some things aren't the way I originally wanted them to be. If you like my fics so far then look out for another Kouzumi fic really soon, I've got an idea for one with actual chapters to it ^_^. I might not put it up on the site until next weekend though because of school. Well anyway it's really late so I'll let the others wrap it up.  
  
Crystal, Lily, and Li- PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Tiff- Hey! What did I say about screaming at the readers? How many times do I have to tell you before you stop it!  
  
Others- *mumbling* sorry  
  
Tiff- Anyway, please R/R, your opinions are greatly appreciated, ja ne!  
  
Others- REVIEW!!! ^_^  
  
Tiff- Argh, u_u, I give up! 


End file.
